Untitled
by Phantom Girl6
Summary: A songfic using the song Untitled by Simple Plan, and the character Henry


Okay so I was just listening to Simple Plan's Untitled, and I thought that it suited Henry pretty well with the whole Forgotten Robattle and Ten Days of Darkness. So I wrote this song fic. Please be aware that my memory of Medabots is a little foggy since I haven't seen it in awhile.

_Italics_ are the song lyrics

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots, if I did it would have WAY more Henry.

-

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

Hikaru would have liked to claim that he knew what had happened that day. He would like to be able claim that he knew the Ten Days of Darkness had been created by Dr. Metaevil. This is what he told himself everyday, just to keep himself going. The knowledge that it could happen again and only he knew was so horrifying, he could remember feeling his skin crawl just by thinking about it. Only he knew the true culprit, only he could stop it. But after eight years, memory had become distorted, became mixed now with Hikaru's nightmares. He began to blame himself. Truth and fiction were mingled in his mind.

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

He still had scars from where a medabot had attempted to attack him. Luckily for him he avoided any serious attempt to kill him, but still got wounded. It had hurt so much. His blood coated his hand as he tried to stop the bleeding, rapidly cooling in the night air. In his mind the blood never washed off, never. It was still there, unseen by normal eyes. He had sustained several other injuries during the chaos of the Ten Days of Darkness, but the worst had to be when he finally had to destroy his old partner to stop the destruction. His heart felt like it had ripped in half. Even when Metabee's medal was restored years later, his partner was no longer the same. So Hikaru called him Arcbeetle instead, settling for the closet thing to his old partner. Knowing that it would never be the same.

_Chorus:  
How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
the night goes on_

He had run for so long, away from the police, the Select Corp; he even ran from his old self. Hikaru had been left behind in the destruction left of the Ten Days of Darkness. But there was no where to run, no where to hide. He would never be free again. He was trapped in a net unable to move. He couldn't undo his mistakes, letting the Ten Days proceed as long as it had, being unable to find a way to save his partner. Letting the event occur. Deep in his heart, he wondered if there might have been some way to stop the horror before it happened. Might he have been able to do something? He didn't know, and that was almost as bad as knowing.

_As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

Everything felt so fake to him now. Everyday he just kept living, but in his heart he had already died. No one knew, no one suspected, how tired he was of life. How he just wanted to end it all, end his pain. How every night he woke up screaming from memories and his own nightmares.

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again_

People were screaming, they were dying. He couldn't shut them out, he couldn't. He cried out despertly, praying that someone would hear him, but no one ever did. No one would care anyway. He had destroyed their lives why should they care. Why should they care that he was coming apart slowly but surely? He could just imagine the sneers, Hikaru Agata, famous medafighter, losing his mind. ... Maybe that would explain why he was beginning to refer to Hikaru in third person even to those who knew who he was. Dr. Aki had looked at him funny when he did that a few days ago.

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

Henry: This was a way for him to try and start over. In truth Henry only served as a money earner, and a way to try and hold on to his sanity. Henry's calm and stupid manner allowed him to pretend that he wasn't hurting. Nobody would look past the facade of a stupid cashier to see the pain hidden cleverly just skin deep. Phantom Renegade was an attempt to at least make up for his past mistakes. He knew that he could never erase them and allowed him to reconnect with that young boy that had been left behind, for at least a little while.

_How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
the night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

-

Okay now I'm sad. Anyway please review and let me know what you think. Am considering doing a sequel but not decided yet. If I do, it'll hopefully be more cheerful than this.


End file.
